einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon Statistics
This page is basically a cheatsheet to reference how powerful particular weapons are against particular things. If you need to know if you can snipe a far away synthflesh man with a gauss rifle, and if it'll kill him, this is where you go. This page is still in it's infancy, so feel free to edit and correct it! Most of the information came from syvarris' memory, so it could be inaccurate in places. Conventional Armory Weapons Hand Laser Description: A glove with a small laser emitter on the back of the hand. It can be fired by making certain gestures with your fingers. Magazine: 50 seconds, 1 TPU Features: Unsure. Probably none, possibly diffraction and intensity dials. Maximum Range: Medium. Width of the beam increases the further it travels, making it less effective the further it travels. MkI: Takes several seconds of direct beam to do any appreciable damage. Synthbody: Unknown. Presumably can damage after many seconds, but no synthbody is gonna sit still for that long. 1" thick plate of steel: Will melt through, eventually. Seconds of beam unknown. Battlesuit: No effect. Run. Things to test: Effectiveness against various things, possible features. Laser Rifle Description:A simple laser rifle. Point and shoot. Magazine:30 seconds, 4 TPU Features: Two dials to adjust diffraction and intensity. Intensity ranges from 1-5, five intensity being five times as effective as one, and draining battery five times as fast. 1 is standard. Diffraction ranges from 'shotgun', to 'beam'. Beam is standard. Maximum Range: Long. Width of the beam increases the further it travels, making it less effective the further it travels No Armor: Cuts a nice burning gash into them. Assuming a relatively slow sweep it would be six to eight inches deep. Verified MkI: Passing sweeps will not penetrate. Several seconds can penetrate and boil the flesh beneath. Synthbody: Unknown. More seconds than MK.1 required to do significant damage. 1" thick plate of steel: Will melt through eventually. Seconds required unknown. Battlesuit: No effect. Run. Verified Things to test: Possibly capable of melting battlesuit cameras in shotgun mode? Effectiveness against various things. Gauss Rifle Description:A gun which uses magnets to drive a 20mm metal slug out at very high velocities. Magazine:10 round 20mm. 2 TPU generator & capacitor Features:1 round per second fire. Overcharge mode, which does greater damage, but fires slower. Can use special rounds. Maximum Range: Long. 20mm slugs take a long time to lose velocity. No Armor/MkI: Blows a fist size hole in the front and a softball sized hole out the back. Verified Synthbody: Exact capability unknown. Less damage, but still blows decent chunks off. Several shots likely required to take one down. 1" thick plate of steel: Penetrates through. Battlesuit: No effect if you shoot the armor. Joints can be damaged, however. Overcharged shots No Armor/MkI: It just dies. Synthbody: Exact capability unknown. Greater damage than standard. 1" thick plate of steel: Penetrates through. Battlesuit: Unknown. Possibly cracks armor after several shots, damages joints. Things to test: Overcharged shot's power draw. Effectiveness against synthbody & OCS vs battlesuit. Chem-thrower Description: A flamethrower-like weapon that hurls various chemicals at your target(s). Ammo comes in namite (napalm+thermite) and Sticky Goop varieties, for the moment. Magazine: Both ammo types come in tanks with 10 non-descript units. It's possible to empty the entire tank in one turn, especially if you overshoot or have multiple targets. Features: Comes with non-lethal or extremely lethal ammo! Yeah, no hidden features, here. Player-made, and all. Maximum Range: Medium. It's a flamethrower. Namite No Armor/MkI: Extremely effective burning. Verified Battlesuit: It could melt through pretty well but that assumes there's enough of it and the suit just stands there and doesn't shake it off. Verified Sticky Goop No Armor/MkI: No damage (ie; non-lethal) but fairly good at incapacitating. Verified Battlesuit: You'd need a lot, but it could restrain a battlesuit. Verified Tesla Arc Description:Think video game flamethrower, with the massive cloud of short-ranged flame. Replace fire with lightning. Magazine:60 seconds, at 10 TPU. Features:Everything in front of you dies. If surroundings are conductive, you may too. Also, the gun burns out with the battery. Maximum Range:Short. The arc mostly just hits whatever is directly in front of you, and will just arc to the ground (or you!) if there's nothing else nearby. No Armor/MkI: It dies. Synthbody: It likely dies, although it may survive for a short time. 1" thick plate of steel: It's zapped. Sections are likely melted. Battlesuit: No effect. Things to test: Uhm... verify the effectiveness? Crystalline Projector Description:A small radar-gun sized weapon with a spike in the front. Targets aimed at while the gun is pointing at them suddenly have crystal growths grow all over, and in, them. Magazine:10 round black box. Features:Can stab somebody with it, and inject the rounds. This may cause that section of opponent's body to convert into crystal if they roll 5 on endurance. If important organs are affected, they die anyway. Maximum Range: Medium. The Space Magic involved is limited. No Armor/MkI: Causes a crystal to grow over whatever part it hits, burrowing into the flesh, slicing it apart. Verified Synthbody: The affected part of the flesh falls off before it can do much damage. 1" thick plate of steel: Unknown. Likely digs into the metal some, unknown if it penetrates. Battlesuit: Burrows slightly, but better at restraining then dealing real damage. Unless you catch a joint, then it can wrench it right off. Verified Things to test:Verify that only melee stabs allow an endurance roll. Test against battlesuit and plate of steel. Rocket Rifle Description:A gyrojet assault rifle, that fires explosive rockets at 5 per second. Magazine:50 rockets Features: Unknown. Maximum Range: Only good at medium range. No Armor/MkI: Lethal with one shot, assuming it connects at medium range where it's effective. Verified Civic defender's longcoat: Protects from most of the damage, but is destroyed in the process. Verified Synthbody: Damaging, but not overwhelming; synthflesh is fairly resilient. Will take a good number of shots to kill. Verified 1" thick plate of steel: Not much; this weapon mostly damages through shrapnel and concussive force. Verified Battlesuit: No real effect. Verified Things to test: Effectiveness. Hidden features. "Sibilus" Rocket/Gauss Hybrid Rifle Description:A Rocket Rifle which has had the explosives swapped for a metal penetrator, and gauss coils added to get the rounds up to speed faster. Magazine:75 rounds, three two TPU generators Features Special: Burst: This weapon can fire in 3-shot bursts for added effect. Overcharge: This weapon can fire an overcharged shot. (Req. 7 STR) Super-Overcharge: This weapon can fire a massively overcharged shot. (Req. 11 STR) Maximum Range:Extreme. Gyrojets and gauss coils in tandem mean a *very* fast projectile. No Armor/MkI: Standard shots poke holes, overcharge blows big holes, super overcharge tears them apart Synthbody: Direct PW quote: "Single shot is relatively effective, three round burst is even more effective if they all hit the same area, overcharge is about as effective as the 3 rounds and super overcharge blows a big damn hole right through it." 1" thick plate of steel: Unknown. Likely that overcharged and super overcharged rounds can penetrate. Battlesuit: Direct PW quote: "Single shot plinks off, as does overcharged single. The burst seems to do more damage and even proves good enough to crack the armor after a few bursts. The super overcharge functions about as well as 2 bursts." Things to test: Cutting Laser Description: A large laser, that can kill things with great ease. It's about the size of Ol' Painless. Magazine:60 second battery, at 8 TPU. Features:Unknown. Likely diffraction, possibly intensity. Maximum Range: Extreme. Width of the beam increases the further it travels, making it less effective the further it travels. No Armor/MkI: A nice clean bisection. Verified Synthbody: May need somewhat more concentrated shots to kill. 1" thick plate of steel: Minor sweeps cut through easily. Battlesuit: Not very effective. In theory, you could cut it in half, but it would take impractically long. In a more reasonable timeframe, you'd probably only heat it, maaybe cut a bit if you're lucky. Verified Things to test:Verify effectiveness. Secret features. High Energy Projector Description:Basically a very wide energy shotgun. It heats and melts everything in it's beam instantaneously. It's beam is less powerful than the cutting laser's by area, but makes up for it by having a much, much wider beam. It's the size of a radar gun, but has massive recoil. Magazine:5 TPU generator. Uses 300 TPU per shot. Features:Unknown, probably none. Maximum Range: Technically medium, although the massive spread of the weapon limits it's effectiveness at that range. No Armor/MkI: They're just gone. Not there anymore. Verified Synthbody: Unknown. Likely severely harmed, may survive. 1" thick plate of steel: Disappearing act. Battlesuit: Heats it red hot and throws it 20 feet backwards. Might shatter a layer of armor if the armor is already damaged. Verified Things to test:Hidden features, synthbody effectiveness. Heavy Gauss Cannon Description:Three times the size of the gauss rifle in every way, and usually fires nuclear rounds. This page assumes you're using normal (non-nuclear) slugs. Magazine:3 rounds, four 4 TPU generators & capacitors Features:Overcharge? Special rounds. Maximum Range:Extreme. It's highly inaccurate at that range though. MkI: He's dead. Verified Synthbody: He's probably dead if you hit the torso. 1" thick plate of steel: Penetrates. Battlesuit: Destroys or at least severely damages a layer of armor, assuming it gets a good, straight hit. Verified Things to test:Effectiveness against battlesuit and synthbody. Special rounds. Price of normal mag. Secret features. Piezoelectric Shard Launcher Description:This wonderful gun feeds a liquid solution into a firing chamber, and then runs an electrical current through it, solidifying it into a two-foot long shard which is as wide as your wrist in the center. It is then forced out by electrical repulsion at high velocities, and explodes into shards, electricity, and pain once it impacts something. Magazine:30 shards worth of fluid. 4 TPU generator. Features:Can fire a charged volley, draining 10 shard's worth of fluid in half a second, continually crystallizing the fluid as it's fired. About twenty pieces leave the barrel. Maximum Range:Extreme. It's highly innaccurate at that range however. No Armor/MkI: Embeds a crystal spike straight through the person which then explodes and fills them with electrified broken glass shrapnel. Verified Synthbody: Unknown. Probably does serious damage, killing it if you hit the torso. 1" thick plate of steel: Unknown. Probably gets stuck, then explodes and makes a big hole. Battlesuit: Basically goes right through most of the armor. On a really good shot, you could kill the pilot in one shot. Verified Things to test: Exact power against non-MK.1 enemies. Hidden features. Plasma Projector Description:The lavalamp cannon fires a basketball sized glob of plasma contained with automanips, in a straight line. Magazine:3 shots, 150 TPU battery Features:Fires slowly. Possible for enemies at a range to dodge easily. Maximum Range:Technically, it's not very limited- it travels in a straight line until the plasma cools or runs out, but in practice it travels so slowly that you'll miss anything at significant range. No Armor/MkI: Punches, or more dissolves, a basketball sized hole in the target. Verified Synthbody: Dead if you hit anywhere near the braincase. 1" thick plate of steel: Nice perfectly round foot wide hole. Battlesuit: Pretty good melting effect. Could probably slice a limb off. Might even hit the pilot if you get a good shot. Verified Things to test: Hidden features? LESHO rifle Description:A extremely fancy railgun which usually fires nuclear shells, guided directly to the target by advanced technology. This assumes you're firing non-nuclear ammo. Magazine:Single. Two twenty TPU generators. Features:Unknown. Maximum Range:Massively extreme. And it maintains perfect accuracy. MK.1:Dead. Synthbody:Dead. 1" thick plate of steel: Penetrated. Battlesuit: Unknown. Several layers of armor shattered probably. Pilot may die. Things to test:Hidden features? Effectiveness against battlesuit? Fission Instigator Description:Teleports an overloading 3-token microwave manip to where you point it. Actually, no, just creates a short-lived star there, but might as well teleport a manip. >.> Magazine:100 TPU. Burns out after one shot. Features:Unknown. Has a very, very, very large, and very powerful area of effect. If this is pointed anywhere near you, no amount of running, and no amount of armor will save you. This gun levels mountains, and then the surrounding country. Be goddamn careful with it. Maximum Range: Fire it at anything less than Extreme range and you're fucking dead MK.1: Gone. Synthbody: Gone. 1" thick plate of steel: Gone. Battlesuit: Gone. Things to test: Everything, I guess. We've never used one, or seen more than it's effects. Conventional Prototypes: "Red Hand" Electrolaser Gauntlet Description: An insulated heavy gauntlet with large boxy attachments around the forearm and the weapon emitter over the back of the hand. Combines a hand laser and a high-voltage spark gap into an electrolaser while in atmosphere. Directed lightning, basically. Magazine: Generator power, 6+ TPU (6 TPU generator, customized and overclocked to maybe 8 ) Features: Safety switch. Intensity dials for electric output and laser power. Limitations: When using the Electrolaser, sweeping the beam too quickly will dissipate the effect and cause the electricity to arc to a random nearby object. Maximum Range: Theoretically extreme, although the hand laser itself is practically ineffective against people at anything beyond medium range. Weapon functions in three modes. Laser, Electric melee, Electrolaser. Electrolaser only functions in presence of an atmosphere. With power reduced, can function as a non-lethal Taser-like stun weapon. Laser mode: Effect equivalent to Hand Laser. Electric melee: The same as electrolaser, with the caveat that you have to be close, and the electricity may arc back to you if you're punching something conductive. Electrolaser mode: MK.1: Target incapacitated or killed with any solid hit. Synthbody: Untested. Target likely to suffer pain and sensory feedback, but not lethal damage. 1" thick plate of steel: Will eventually melt through. With creative use, may function as a welder. Battlesuit: Unknown. Likely no effect. Things to test: Mostly everything. Results extrapolated from field use and preliminary VR tests. "Gungnir-S" Composite Electrolaser Rifle Description: A DIY kit combining a Laser Rifle, a Tesla Saber, and a plug-in generator into a single weapon. When in atmosphere, using both at once creates an electrolaser. Basically, directed lightning. Magazine: Generator power, 4 TPU. Tesla Saber uses separate battery slot, 60 seconds per battery, 10? TPU. Features: All standard Laser Rifle and Tesla Saber features. Laser Rifle power indefinite. Tesla Saber usable as bayonet. Compartment for 2 extra Tesla Saber batteries, for up to 180 seconds' worth of charge. Heavy forward grip for balancing and enhanced melee. Limitations: When using the Electrolaser, sweeping the beam too quickly will dissipate the effect and cause the electricity to arc to a random nearby object. Maximum Range: Theoretically extreme, although the laser rifle itself is practically ineffective against people at anything beyond long range. Weapon functions in three modes. Laser Rifle, Tesla Saber, Electrolaser. Electrolaser only functions in presence of an atmosphere. Laser Rifle mode: Equivalent to standard Laser Rifle, enhanced accounting for ability to maintain beam for long periods without running out of power. Tesla Saber mode: Equivalent to standard Tesla Saber, with slightly longer reach. Electrolaser mode: MK.1: Target killed with any hit. Hitting conductive surfaces may incapacitate or kill several targets in contact with them. Synthbody: Untested. Target likely to be incapacitated with any solid hit, or killed with direct hit to braincase area. 1" thick plate of steel: Will somewhat quickly melt through. Battlesuit: Untested, likely no effect. Things to test: Mostly everything. Results extrapolated from field use and VR tests. SS Testament Light Shard Weapon Description:Steve Saint's Testament LSW is a multipurpose squad support weapon, basically a greatly miniaturized Piezoelectric Shard Launcher. Magazine: A very large tank attached to the gun, which contains 180 rounds worth of fluid. You can also hook up a PSL tank, which provides 810 rounds of fluid.. Features: Five fire modes: Automatic, semiautomatic, safe, '3 volley' using three shots' fluid, and '9 volley', using nine shots' fluid. Maximum Range: Long. Standard Shots: No Armor/MkI: Stabs into them a good 5-6 inches and then detonates into electrified shards. Verified Synthbody:Unknown Light Armor (Civ defender longcoat):Can penetrate, but actual damage is limited somewhat. Unlikely to kill in a single shot, unless you get very lucky. Verified. Heavier armor (Milnoplate):Strictly speaking, capable of penetrating with a really good shot, but even then does minimal damage. Many shots required to kill, or even really damage. Verified. Battlesuit: Pretty good penetration, but you'd need to shoot it a lot to get through. You'd need to concentrate the fire, weaken the armor, penetrate that way. Verified 3-Volley: MK.1:Much more powerful than single shot. Hitting anywhere near vitals will likely be lethal, hitting limbs will likely completely cripple that limb. Verified. Synthbody:Unknown Light Armor (Civ defender longcoat):Decently effective. Reliably penetrates, but does less damage than a single-shot against an unarmored person. Still likely lethal if you hit vitals. Verified. Heavier armor (Milnoplate):Capable of penetrating if lucky, but still does little damage. Verified. 9-Volley: MK.1:Damage is more comparable to a gauss rifle- could blow the person's chest open, or a limb off. Very likely to be lethal, even on near-misses. Verified. Synthbody:Unknown Light Armor (Civ defender longcoat):Somewhat less effective than against unarmored foes, but still likely lethal. Verified. Heavier armor (Milnoplate):Likely penetrates, although damage likely isn't lethal. You've hurt them, but only a very good shot will kill them. Verified. Full Auto (Assuming you hold down the trigger): MK.1:You'll probably tear them to pieces. Interestingly, due to the delayed explosion, limbs might go flying off then detonate into further pieces. Fun. Verified. Synthbody:Unknown Light Armor (Civ defender longcoat):You probably won't separate any pieces, but you'll quite thoroughly pulverize their body. Verified. Heavier armor (Milnoplate):While any individual shot is unlikely to hurt them, the armor won't take a long period of extended abuse. Thirty to forty rounds will probably start to ruin the armor, and seriously injure the user. Verified. Notes: For effectiveness against Battlesuits, just multiply the damage Milnoplate can take by five; Milnoplate is just one layer of battlesuit plate. Also, all the 'Verified' links link to a post by syvarris- this is because the weapon was originally extremely OP, and the nerfed version was discussed greatly. That post's data has been sanctioned by PW's balancing council. Things to test: Synthbody effectiveness. Spektr (FEL Rifle) Description: A player-designed next-generation version of the Laser Rifle. Trades Magazine: N/A, has a built-in generator. Features: Adjustable EM spectrum emissions. Fry electronics and boil people with microwaves, radiate death with X-rays, kill people with boring old UV radiation, or use as a dazzling and deadly disco ball with variable color visible light! Also has an overcharge that causes overheating. X-ray may or may not only be capable of firing on overcharge, there's been a lot of talking about it and I'm not sure what was settled upon. Maximum Range: Extreme? It's a newer Laser Rifle. Microwaves No Armor: Microwave would, I assume, boil liquids it comes in contact with and result in cooked tissue along the path of the shot, though it would take a few shots to make it nice and edible. Verified Battlesuit: Microwave could hurt the pilot and the electronics, though the cockpit is shielded against EM Radiation so you'd probably need the Raduga and a concentrated burst. Verified UV (Standard) No Armor: Regular laser would, well you know what lasers do. They burn holes through stuff. (See Laser Rifle section, I guess?) Verified? Battlesuit: As effective as a normal Laser Rifle. Verified X-ray No Armor: Causes cell death along the path. Verified Battlesuit: Cockpits are shielded against EM Radiation so you'd probably need the Raduga and a concentrated burst. Verified UV (Overcharged) No Armor: A charged one would probably burn a rather ragged, half slice, half steam burst through the flesh. Verified Raduga (Heavy FEL Rifle) Description: The Raduga is basically a larger, more powerful version of the Spektr. Magazine: N/A, has a built-in generator. Features: Adjustable EM spectrum emissions. Fry electronics and boil people with microwaves, radiate death with X-rays, kill people with boring old UV radiation, or use as a dazzling and deadly disco ball with variable color visible light! Also has an overcharge that causes overheating. X-ray may or may not only be capable of firing on overcharge, there's been a lot of talking about it and I'm not sure what was settled upon. Does everything that the Spektr does, but better. (Well, except non-collateral damage, but if that's what you're looking for, why did you buy the "Heavy" version?) Maximum Range: Extreme? Once again, Laser Rifle. Microwaves No Armor: Identical to the Spektr, except bigger. Verified Battlesuit: Stands a better chance of penetrating than the Spektr. Verified UV (Standard) No Armor: Identical to the Spektr, except bigger. Verified Battlesuit: Still no effect. Clearly, the designer didn't take "bigger is better" to the logical conclusion. Verified X-Ray No Armor: Identical to the Spektr, except bigger. Verified Battlesuit: Stands a better chance of penetrating than the Spektr. Verified Melee Weapons: Monoatomic Razor Description:A very thin, but not quite monoatomic wire attached to two metal prongs, themselves attached to a simple metal bar for a handle. The wire is vibrated to a very high level when active. Magazine:1 TPU generator Features:None. It's short, I guess, and you can only slash with it, not stab, because both ends are held by metal prongs. MK.1:Pretty much explodes more than cuts flesh. Can destroy bone, so the head and limbs are good targets. Torso is too large, and vitals are too deep, to be a good target. Synthbody: Exact effectiveness unknown. Less effective than against a human. If you let the synth-blood cover it, it may break or get stuck. May be able to sever limbs, but getting to the braincase would be very difficult. 1" thick plate of steel: If you can hit an edge, then it's effective at cutting. If you're only presented with the flat surface, then you won't be able to hit it with the wire. Battlesuit:Very little effect. You may be able to harm joints with successive strikes. Things to test: Verify damage. Kinetic Amplifier Description:A small device the size of a postage stamp, any force applied to one side of it squares the force (in newtons) as it exits the other side. Magazine:2 TPU battery, uses 0.02 per hit. Features:Very close ranged. Effects depend on strength of the user. The effects described here are median- strong people will do better. MK.1:Turns what you hit into a bloody pulp, even the torso. Synthbody: Hurts it, may take pieces off, but will have a difficult time outright killing it. 1" thick plate of steel: Makes a very large dent, may penetrate. Multiple successive strikes may open a large hole Battlesuit: May destroy joints, armor likely unharmed. VERY strong people might crack plates. Things to test:Synthflesh & battlesuit effectiveness. Battery size. Tesla Saber Description:A large handle, which when activated creates a long 'saber' of lightning. Automanips keep the lightning contained, but if conductive materials enter the area, the lightning can leave through it. Magazine:60 second battery, at 8 TPU Features: Hitting conductive surfaces may make lightning arc to nearby targets, including you. This can be quite fatal. MK.1: Target killed with any hit. Synthbody: Untested. Target likely to be incapacitated with any solid hit, or killed with direct hit to braincase area. 1" thick plate of steel: Will somewhat quickly melt through. Will quite quickly kill you. Battlesuit: Untested, Likely no effect. Things to test: Verify effectiveness- stole it from gungnir, 'cause that's been used more, and has the same power. Monoatomic sword Description:Basically, a much longer monoatomic razor, approximately three feet long. Magazine:Unknown. Features:Unknown. Much longer reach than a monoatomic razor, but still can't stab. MK.1:Capable of cutting a man in half. Tends to explode flesh more than cut it. Synthbody:Exact capabilities unknown. Can likely sever limbs, and may be able to cut the torso open enough to get at the braincase. 1" thick plate of steel: If you can hit an edge, then it's effective at cutting. If you're only presented with the flat surface, then you won't be able to hit it with the wire. Battlesuit:Can't really do much against the armor itself, but can sever an entire joint if you cut properly. Things to test:Effectiveness against synthbody. Battery size. Synthflesh Description:Whether you only have a leg, or an arm, or a full body, synthflesh is a powerful weapon in it's own right. Magazine: Infinite eldritch alien rage. Also nutrient packs for your brain, which last a long time. Features: Synthflesh is far more durable than humanflesh. See all the other weapon entries to get a good idea. Beyond that, it never bleeds out, and can keep going as long as it still has muscles. You won't die unless your braincase is destroyed. MK.1:You can punch, kick, or headbutt *through* people. Don't brofist your teamattes, as you may launch their ulna through their eye. Synthbody:Basically, equivalent to two normal people fighting. 1" thick plate of steel: You can punch through this, or climb it by forcing your bare fingers partway through. Battlesuit:Jointlocks would likely work well against a battlesuit, but you can't punch through their armor easily. Maybe try hitting the hatch release, if the pilot's an idiot. Things to test: Battlesuit fighting. Spess Magick This section is unusual, as it doesn't list the 'effectiveness' of the various forms of space magic; you can kill pretty much anything with space magic. Rather, it lists the most efficient ways to kill things. It applies to both manipulators, and amps. Also, don't try to do very large scale things with either, unless you're nearly a god. Going too far above your capabilities could cause an overload event- note that the last two times the HMRC has overloaded a manip, they killed millions of civilians, all their enemies, most of the surrounding area, and very nearly themselves. Microwave Description:Controls heat. Magazine:You Features:Uh.. controls heat. MK.1: Heat a blob around their head, by fifty or so degrees. Their brain will die. Synthbody:Heat their torso, by fifty or so degrees. Their brain will die. 1" thick plate of steel: Melt only the very edge of the area you want to remove, then have someone strong push the center out of the way. Battlesuit: Heat the whole cockpit area by fifty or so degrees. Their brain will die. Things to test: Nothing. Magnetism Description:Controls magnetism. A bit harder to kill with this one. Magazine:You. Features:Note that you can manipulate random magnetic stuff laying around. Launch bullets, implode enemy guns, or yank them away, bend a metal wall in front of you as armor, the list goes on MK.1:Create a strong magnetic pull at the center of their head; their helmet will implode. For unarmored targets, launch debris at them. Synthbody:Unsure. Create a very strong magnetic pull somewhere near their torso, that should kill them if the braincase is magnetic. Otherwise, launch debris at them. 1" thick plate of steel:Outline the area you want to cut away with two very strong pulls, that are spaced slightly apart. Alternatively, outline the area with a single strong repulsion effect. If that doesn't work, yank the whole thing away from whatever's holding it. Battlesuit:Create a very strong magnetic pull in the center of it. If you don't kill the pilot by imploding the cockpit, you should at least disable the machine. Things to test:Methods against non-Mk.1s. Gravity Description:Controls Gravity. Magazine:You. Features:Like magnetism, you can manipulate lots of things. Just remember that you can't selectively grab only one thing- *everything* nearby will be pulled. MK.1:Implode their head. Synthbody:Implode their braincase. 1" thick plate of steel:Same as Magnetism. Battlesuit:Implode the cockpit. Things to test:'cutting' methods. Vectors Description:Controls the exact vectors of anything Magazine:You Features:Like magnetism and gravity, you can manipulate objects around you. Unlike them, you can selectively manipulate objects, make solid 'walls' of force, carry yourself through the air, 'hold' enemies that you don't want to kill, and many other things. MK.1:Create a chaotic mess of vectors inside their brain. Or snap their neck. Synthbody:Create a chaotic mess of vectors inside their braincase. 1" thick plate of steel:Create a thin 'blade' of force outlining the shape you want to cut, then shove it through. Then give the area you cut free a push Battlesuit:Create a chaotic mess of vectors inside their cockpit Things to test:Verify that 'scrambling' works. Mind Control Description:Allows you to mind control people, and alter their brain's chemistry. Magazine:You. Features:In general, this isn't a good device to kill with. Rather, you should use to gain information, subvert enemy soldiers, and use them as drones to do your bidding. As such, this does not have the standard list of effectiveness- only instructions on how to do things. If you really must just flat kill someone, clot their brain. It's quick, easy, and practically untraceable. In general though, you can subvert enemy soldiers by filling them with love for ARM, and hate for their former allies. Make sure they know how to identify your allies, and make sure they know about him, so they don't start shooting each other anyways. You could also spend a bit more time, and completely rewrite their psyche to be a perfect mole for the ARM. This is wonderful when enemies are retreating. More difficult and hands-on uses require you to continually control their mind. Going through their memories, and figuring out how to act correctly is a good plan if you intend to stay in a them for a long time. Once you're done, or tired, you can wipe their concious mind and leave them as a useless drone which you can take control over later. Lastly, it's possibly to quickly 'hitchhike' between minds to see what they see, and thereby mind control people that you can't see yourself. If you mind control someone who knows where a security office with access to many security cameras is, then you can wreak extreme havok in an entire building. Things to test:Verify strategies, I suppose Fleshwarping Description:This allows you to control flesh. Good for rapid mutations, or extreme healing. Magazine:You. Features:You can adjust and improve your body, and the bodies of teammate (ask first!). Take care to only do simple and easy things until you get a good feel for your limits. Creating a whole living creature is massively difficult, as is rebuilding complex body parts such as a brain. MK.1:Clot their brain, or cut off blood flow. You could potentially make someone go 'berserk' and attack teammates by growing tumors in the correct portions of their brain. You can potentially induce a variety of mental illnesses this way. Synthbody:See 'MK1' 1" thick plate of steel: Turn your arm into a massive hacksaw. Or just use one of the other amps. You do have other amps, right? Battlesuit:See 'MK1' Things to test:verify strategies, I suppose Matter Conversion Description:Allows you to convert matter into different forms of matter. Quite useful Magazine:You Features:Really, this is more a support tool than a direct engagement weapon. It's useful for making more ammo, more food, more fuel, more anything, really. MK.1:Petrify their brain. Synthbody:See MK1 1" thick plate of steel:Convert an area around the section you want to get through, into something soft. Battlesuit:See MK1 Things to test:Nothing, really. Universal Description:These items allow you to mess with any space magic effect you please. They're all harder than with a specialized tool, but they're all possible. Magazine:You Features:Rather than the normal list of effectiveness, I'll just say that heat effects are the cheapest. If you're gonna kill, burn 'em. Otherwise, this can do anything the other space magic things can do. Things to test: Special: "Sandbag" Micro-servitor manipulation system Description:More or less a thing all to it's own, this system uses an arm mounted control system to control little sand critters. They can reproduce by absorbing energy. Magazine:A bag of 'sand', and probably you too. The sand can reproduce, albeit slowly. Features:After you form the sand into a solid shape MK.1:Either use the sand to sandblast them apart, or form a hardened edge and use that. How quickly either method kills is unknown. Synthbody:You probably can't sandblast synthflesh to death, as the 'blood' would probably trap the sand. Making a large spear and going for the braincase may work. 1" thick plate of steel:Sandblast it open. A large spear miiight be able to go through Battlesuit:You might be able to harden sand around the joints, and harden sand over the cameras. That would completely disable a battlesuit, but actually sandblasting through the armor either wouldn't work, or would take a long time. It might be possible to work the sand through openings into the vulnerable machinery. Things to test:Effectiveness against things. Whether it drains mindpoints. Category:Misc